


The Stars Are Falling

by EffingEden



Series: The Ashes Of Their Fathers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insanity, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own all. Raw and unfinished as you are, I laid my claim to you before you knew yourself. Now I have you. And I shall make you pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Falling

The stars were falling.

Down, down, their crystalline brilliance scoring the deep indigo sky, lancing their agony out. They are screaming, with one voice that echoed back and back and back, ceaseless, ruined.

The stars all fall.

No more day. Only the hollow eternity of night. Cold, so cold – yet burning, inside, it is liquid with the heat, fighting to crack the frozen shell, burst forth and bathe iced skin with warmth, to cool in the rime – but that would be a mercy, and there is no such thing here.

Boiled and frozen, torn to pieces and crushed into the tiniest of spaces. There is no thought but for the pain and the knowing that the stars – the stars are all gone. It can’t be, can’t be, but the yawning emptiness, the heavy pressure of the truth, holding down and forcing itself through and through like a pin through a butterfly.

Oh and oh and oh, the pain of it – the weight!

It couldn’t crush me. Almost, almost, bearing down relentlessly, grinding against my bones and clutching my heart in a vice, but it couldn’t crush me when my insides are molten and my skin is carved ice. It couldn’t break through.

How long it tried, worming against my cold, slippery shell. Hammering down again and again, needle-sharp points of cruelty and blunt rage. Pressing and pressing, wanting in, hungry, furious.

Eternity spun.

Then – the harsh heat inside, the crystalline frost of my tomb vanished.

Both, so fast, so suddenly.

And it hurt, it hurt, the absence of pain hurt just as much, and I was nothing, nowhere. No glow in the dark, no anchor to keep the sky still, no guide to keep me from drifting – and no protection from the weight and settled over me a moment after the shackles of pain had been hewn.

 _Yes_ , came a thought, clear and sharp amid a rush of sharp, eager whispers. So stark against the disjointed fragments of my mind, unable to form anything so elegant as words. The ‘ _yes_ ’ echoed and echoed through, until it was everywhere, everything, chased by distant hisses. _Oh, how I have waited._

They were not words, not anything I could understand. They caressed and tore and gouged and burned, all through my hollowed world.

It hurt, it hurt, and I thrashed and fought, but there was no stop. Before the end, the sky was home to two new stars. Hateful red against the indigo sky, all knowing and cruel as a god’s.

 _A god is exactly what I am. One you shall learn to worship._

Raw and aching, the weight lifted away. The eyes blazed for several more moments, then dimmed. The sky reverberated with laughter. It was a long time before it was quiet again.  
Dead, dead, dead, Sirius was dead.

Rage. Blinding, searing rage like he had never felt. Scouring thought and reason from his mind. He ran down the bitch who had done it, screamed out the curse without care, demanding her pain, her suffering.

Not the killing curse. Too quick. Too decent. It wouldn’t satisfy the blazing monster clawing inside his chest.

Her screams, he wanted. To see her contort and thrash. To dole out one piece of torment he was living through now.

He wanted it more than he had wanted anything every – but it wasn’t enough.

She fell, but she didn’t scream. He stood over her, she rolled over to look up at him, her fake fear mocking him. Why didn’t it work? WHY!

 _You’ve got to mean it, Harry,_ came a dark whisper. Yes, yes, he did mean it. He wanted, more than anything – he wanted that!

She killed him. She deserves it. Sirius. Sirius. She killed Sirius. Just when he’d gotten him back – just when he had finally got someone who wanted him, wanted to be a part of his life. Someone who would be his, and his alone. They had both waited for so long – been through so much – wanted it so badly, and she – SHE! – had ripped it away from them both!

He had been so stupid. So fucking stupid. His fault, his fault – no, her fault, her fault too! She had done it.

 _You know the spell, Harry,_ the soft voice murmured, seductive, clouded with urging hissed whispers. Duel languages, both saying the same thing, nudging him through the turmoil of self-doubt, guiding him back to the pure white rage that made his very blood burn.

Yes, yes, he knows it, said it – but he has to, has to… cast it inside, not just with his voice, not just with a flick of a wrist. His wand is secondary in this spell.

She starts to laugh insanely again, her eyes behind him. Not on him, not seeing him as the threat he was, is!

 _Do it!_

“Crucio!”

Her laughter stopped at once, becoming a scream. Her body jerked and twisted, arching at an impossible angle before buckling to curl inwards. Her hands scrabbled at the ground and her eyes were wide and sightless. The rage that pounded through his head didn’t ease, but there was a savage glee. It was joined by another’s cruel mirth. Someone was laughing.

Then – “Stupefy!” – nothing.

>

 _Wake._

He jerked – felt his body, whole again, solid again, aching, cold – curling inwards, pressing closer to the floor. There was nothing to see – not darkness, not light, but a middling grey without shadow or highlight. Blind. And sound – he couldn’t even hear himself breathing.

He tried to sit up after a moment – but he was slammed back down, held in place by cords of magic.

He struggled against it, surging and thrashing to no avail. He heard the laughter and saw the eyes blazing down. No, it wasn’t sight or sound but there wasn’t anything else to call them. They were there, undeniably. Like the tight restraints that held him were there. He could feel them there, but not by any pressure on his skin.

In his head, in his mind. So close, invasive, intimate. Inescapable.

The realisation stunned him into stillness.

 _That’s right. I am here. Always have been and always will be. Everything you are is mine! Your body, your mind, your pain… Even the air you breathe._

His chest stopped. The muscles wouldn’t move. They trembled, oh his whole body quivered with panic as he fought – but it quickly became apparent he couldn’t breath against the will of the Voice.

The chuckle rippled through his mind, and a moment later he gasped and gulped the air.

And then – touch. Not the not-touch of the binds, but a touch-touch of his body. A hand, pressed flat onto his belly, rubbing slowly, possessively. He wanted to squirm away, feeling vulnerable, but the binds were tight and he couldn’t evade.

 _I own all. Raw and unfinished as you are, I laid my claim to you before you knew yourself._

Another touch, his forehead, a pulse of pain through him.

 _Now I have you. And I shall make you pleasing._

The hand moved lower and lower. No, no, not there! The hand rubbed flatly against his manhood. His chest lifted and fell, and a sadistic wave of pleasure seeped from the sky. The fingers wrapped about him, caressing his sensitive flesh, urging his body to respond.

It brought warmth and pleasure, both pooling around his loins, coiling in his lower belly.

 _Do you like this? You sound like you do. Such sweet little sounds. Has anyone touched you like this before? Has it only been you, all rush and hurry, frantic beneath the sheets?_

He did like it. It felt good – really good, he wanted more – but it also felt bad, not use to being touched, especially there, but something so powerful. He didn’t know what the whispers meant about the rest of it, memories not existing before the fall of stars. But that – ah, it didn’t matter. Just let it keep moving, let it keep going, smooth skin and clever fingers that rubbed one moment and squeezed the next. Keep going, oh please… yes, yes….

 _Close already? You really must do better than this._

The pace slowed, the Voice ignoring the desperation that tormented him, but instead there was a new sensation. A plunging, a deep reach, something invading. It wasn’t pain, but it wasn’t pleasure. It ached, almost like holding his breath for too long – on the brink of hurting when the feeling was drowned in a rush.

A violent flash of green, an echoed scream, a woman arching from the force of a blow, a youth crumpling to the ground. Savage joy, a vast hunger, searing anger, dark amusement.

Fear, denial, revulsion flared, but the oppressive eyes saw and opened the floodgates. Memories poured over him, warped emotions sliced through his mind, forcing him to be the one to kill, to like it, to revel in the weakness of his victims. All the while, the hand moved, keeping his body feeding him stark pleasure against the myriad of torment.

He was forced to climax, the blaze of pleasure blinking out the suffering in his mind for a moment. The spill of emotion and images continued for a while, then tapered off. The hand was stroking his belly again, slick warmth rubbed idly back and forth.

 _You will learn. You will learn to endure, to enjoy. Such games we shall have. Rest._


End file.
